bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba clan (Kenji)
The Shiba Clan (志波族, Shiba Zoku) was the fifth Noble family of Soul Society sometime prior to the , but eventually fell from their noble status when Dastan and his brother Suitai fought for control of the family, causing a schism. Kaien Shiba became the new Head of the clan and was succeeded by his sister. For many years Kenji was the Family head but following the Collapse his son, Kentaro Shiba, assumes the role due to Kenji's disappearance. The clan was further bolstered by the arrival of Kentaro Shiba and Kaien Shiba from an alternate world. Overview The family was apparently the 5th noble family, having prestige along the lines of the Kuchiki and Shihōin family, though they reestablished themselves somewhat in Soul Society in recent years, though much more strongly in Horiwari. For an unknown reason, the Shiba family fell from their high status position after the death of its most prominent member, the former lieutenant of the 13th Division, . Kaien's death took place some years after the schism caused by Dastan and Suitai as well as the disappearance of , which left the clan effectively crippled. The family specializes in fireworks though this appears to be practiced mostly by the Soul Society branch, as Kenji and his siblings (with the exception of Rosuto) know nothing at all about the art. Recent years have saw the family re-established in the realm of Horiwari by Kenji and his three siblings: Meian Shiba, Rosuto Shiba and Kireina Kori. Each of these with the exception of Meian have children of their own; Tomoko is the daughter of Rosuto and Kaede Saitou; Hawke Kori is the son of Kireina and Kusaka; Kentaro, Kay, Hotaru and Akira are the children of Kenji and Ino. Eri Kurosaki and Lisa Yadōmaru would also have children called Shinrei Hiroshi and Lisa Hiroshi, both of whom where fathered by Kenji prior to the First Spiritual War. The clan have also had an established history with the Satonaka Clan even prior to Kenji meeting and befriending Van Satonaka, as Kenji's uncle, Suitai Shiba, was known to work alongside Toru Satonaka. How long the relationship between the two clans stretches is unknown though it is known that Toru played a hand in the eventual disgrace and exile of the Soul Society branch of the Shiba clan, whether or not Suitai knew of it or not. The Collapse hit the clan very hard. The only members to survive this event where Kenji, his son Kentaro and his daughters Kay and Lisa, their uncle Rosuto, and the latter's nephew Hawke. The clan was bolstered by the arrival of Kentaro and Kaien from an alternate world but the fact remains that the vast majority of the clan where wiped out. Specialization *'Fireworks:' The Shiba clan apparently specialized in the use and manufacture of fireworks. The only member of the clan following the Collapse with knowledge of this unique practice is Rosuto. *' :' The Shiba clan where apparently quite well-versed in the use of this particular Hadō spell. Both Kenji and Kentaro are known to have a particular knack for lightning-based spell-craft, not strickly Raikōhō. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Shiba Clan Category:Clans